A New Beginning
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: After the fall of Lord Voldemort and with their best friend dead, Harry and Hermione head for sunny California for a break from the Wizarding World where they meet some very interesting people indeed. HPBtVS Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning. – By NearlyHeadlessNic.

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own either the world of Harry Potter or the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I merely like to play with Rowling and Whedon's ingenious creations.

Summary: After the fall of Lord Voldemort and with their best friend dead, Harry and Hermione head for sunny California for a break from the Wizarding World where they meet some very interesting people indeed. HP/BtVS Crossover.

Note: I read a couple of HP/BtVS crossovers and I liked them so I decided to try my hand at one. I know that the timeline is screwed, but Harry and Hermione are eighteen/nineteen and so are the Scoobies and this will be 4th season of BtVS.

Chapter One --- Take off.

"Well, here's to a new life." Hermione said to Harry as they boarded a plane at Heathrow airport just outside London to the west coast of America.

After the downfall of Lord Voldemort and more significantly to the friends, the death of Ron Weasley, the Wizarding World changed dramatically. It was in mourning for everyone had lost someone they knew in the tragic war. Harry and Hermione had to get away from England. They stayed in hiding for a while, but they got sick of it, sneaking out in the dark with illusion charms performed on themselves so they could buy food from the local store. It wasn't a good life to live, so Hermione came up with the idea to go back to the muggle world for a while, but in another country. And where else then sunny California?

Both of them applied and got into UC Sunnydale. Hermione said one evening that when she was little, she always wished to go to an American University to study, but after she got her Hogwarts letter, her dream disappeared and was re-placed by different ones. But now, it seemed the only thing she wanted to do.

Harry went along with the idea, the more Hermione sold it, the more he wanted it to happen quickly. Getting away from the world at the moment seemed like heaven, even though it would be hard to not stay in contact with his friends. It was still the right thing to do.

"Boarding call for flight number 3678 to Sunnydale airport." A woman's voice came across the departure lounge.

"That's us." Harry said, standing and lifting his back-pack onto his back and holding out his hand for Hermione to help her get up. Hermione took it and smiled appreciatively. Harry knew Hermione took Ron's death badly and was still having nightmares about it, she needed comfort, and Harry gave her that. Ron and Hermione had been together since mid-seventh year, but to see him die at the hands of Voldemort himself, it was mortifying.

Together Harry and Hermione walked through the gate and onto the plane where they found their seats by the window. They took off gracefully and began their new lives.

They landed at Sunnydale airport. The flight had been long and tiresome. Hermione had slept most of the way, but Harry stayed awake, thinking. Leaving the Wizarding World when he was only introduced into it eight years ago, though it seemed much longer, was a scary thought. This was only a short-term arrangement, he knew. They were going back to England, definitely. They just needed time to breath, needed time to mourn, needed time without the press, and needed time to be normal.

In a couple of days they would start classes. Hermione, of course being well prepared, arranged for her and Harry to take the same degrees. They weren't really bothered with what, just something to take their minds off the past few years. So they were majoring in Psychology.

They caught the bus out of the airport and sat down, awaiting the stop of UC Sunnydale.

"Do you know what dorms we're in?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we're not too far apart. You're a few doors down in 215 and I'm in 211 in Stevenson Hall." Hermione said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the campus. Living in the same tower as you for seven years and then being separated. I don't think I would be able to cope." Harry said, grinning. Hermione smiled back.

"Can I still copy your homework?" Harry cheekily asked.

"Don't you think you ought to start doing your own?" said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all."

Hermione just laughed. Maybe these next two years won't be too bad after all. And with Harry, things can't go too wrong, can they? After all, it was a new beginning.

Author's Note:Reviews wanted please. Just tell me if you would like to hear more…


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning – by NearlyHeadlessNic.

Chapter Two --- Settling.

Hermione unlocked the door to her new room. The brass numbers 211 nailed proudly onto it. As it opened, the smell of abusive orange air freshener hit her senses and she quickly pinched her nose and pulled her trunk in. Hermione reached for her wand in her inside jacket pocket and a quick swish and the horrid stench vanished.

Hermione then looked around her room. It was a single, with one bed placed beneath the window, a desk on one side and a worktop with fridge on the other. There was also a door that led to a wardrobe. This will be home for the next two years.

Hermione lifted her heavy trunk onto the bed and opened it. Of course, having to act muggle, she'd have to hide her large collection of books in her wardrobe and keep all of her magical pictures where no one but Harry could see them. She picked out one particular photo. It was she, Harry and Ron, standing proud in graduation robes. Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione leant on him, whilst Harry just grinned at the camera. They were so happy then, and Harry and Ron were about to start their Auror training, and Hermione found a career, which she thought she'd most enjoy. She wanted to train to be a Watcher. She had the skills and the knowledge, but Watchers were chosen by fate, and sadly Hermione found out a couple of days after the photo was taken, she wasn't amongst the Potential Watchers.

She sat down on her bed, gazing at the tall redhead. She missed him terribly. Having Ron taken away like that, Hermione couldn't bear to think of it all again. His last words replayed in her mind over and over.

_'Remember me'_

Remember him? How can Hermione forget Ron?

Harry threw himself onto his new bed and stared at the ceiling. Acting the muggle was going to be hard. He was too used to having his wand in his back pocket, despite Moody's warning about blasting his butt cheek off. He loved the way the wind blew back his unruly hair when he was speeding on his Firebolt. He adored the way he belonged in the Wizarding World, and now he was hiding from it. Harry sighed, got up and looked in the mirror. His faded black jeans were so faded they looked gray and his green top was creased and un-ironed. Yes, it was official, Harry looked like a typical, muggle college student. He opened his door and walked out. The hallway was a mass of students, all greeting one another, saying where their from and so on. But all Harry wanted to do was to talk to Hermione.

He kept his head low and walked straight, thankfully, no one approached him. He reached door 211 and knocked. The door swung open and a tearful Hermione stood there.

"Oh Harry," she said and threw her arms around Harry's neck. Harry enveloped her into a hug and shut the door behind him.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Hermione was sobbing into Harry's chest, "Thinking … Ron" she muffled. The backs of Harry's eyes watered also. Seeing Hermione like this, as well as his own grievance, it was hard not to.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry soothed, "Ron's now in a better place. Your forgetting he is there with Dumbledore, Sirius, my Mum and Dad, as well as his Dad. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

Harry set Hermione down on to the bed and rocked her gently.

"Come on, you can't be like this for all those parties lined up. I wonder if they'll ever be as rowdy as Gryffindor ones." Wondered Harry. Hermione let out a little laugh.

"Never, no one can beat Fred and George's parties."

"This is Psychology 101. My name is Professor Walsh. Those of you who fall in my good graces will come to know me as Maggie, those of you who don't will come to know me as the name my TAs use and think I don't know about, The Evil Bitch Monster of Death." The stern professor paused to survey the class, "If your looking to coast I suggest Geology 105, that's where the football players are."

The woman reminded Harry a lot of Professor McGonagall, stern and strict and Harry was rather tempted to leave for Geology, but considering how he was already there, he decided against it.

Next to him, Hermione was taking notes quickly. Harry found it amazing how quickly she adapted to a pen. Harry was still having trouble adjusting from a quill. Especially as the feeling from rubbing the tip against his chin didn't feel quite the same.

A girl shifted in her seat several rows below Harry and the light caught her blonde hair, which fixed Harry's eyes. The girl turned to whisper to her friend next to her, and Harry saw her face. She was stunning, and he couldn't help but stare.

Harry didn't take notes for the rest of the lesson, but kept his eyes on the blonde girl below. After what didn't seem long, students were packing their notes in their bags. Hermione nudged Harry.

"Stop staring!" she whispered.

Harry flushed scarlet and placed his blank notepad into his shoulder bag and left with Hermione. They passed the blonde girl who was talking to two redheads. Harry felt his stomach flip, like it always did when he saw a girl he liked.

Later that day, Harry was waiting outside of Hermione's room. They had arranged to go to one of the freshers parties to meet new people but Hermione was taken forever to get ready. After what seemed an hour, the door opened and Hermione walked out in a black floaty skirt and a purple halter-top.

"How do I look?" She asked, smiling.

"Gorgeous. Now can we go?" said Harry and held out his arm. Hermione smiled and took it. They walked out of Stevenson Hall and across the campus, they were heading down a path lit by the streetlights as it was already night.

"Umm…" murmured Harry.

"You do know where the party is, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Krusty Hall, I just don't know where that is."

There was silence as they looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh well, a stroll is just as good." Harry suggested.

"No it's not, I spent ages trying to look this good," Hermione said with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah right," Harry said unbelievingly, "I bet you used your wand for a bit of it."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but then was cut across by someone jumping in front of her. Hermione screamed as she saw who it was. His face was de-formed and had an over hanging forehead. He was a vampire.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand due to his Quidditch reflexes.

"Rechazar!" he shouted and the vampire was thrown back twenty yards. Hermione whipped out her wand from her back too as more vampires surrounded and circled them.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Harry heard Hermione mutter.

"Hang on, I'm thinking." Harry thought what Lupin taught them in third year about Vampires, what was the spell? Then it came to him.

"Conquistar!" Harry yelled with his wand pointed at three oncoming vampires. They staggered back and fell down to the floor.

"Actually," came a girl's voice from behind them. Harry and Hermione whirled round to see a blonde girl fighting with a vampire, "the trick is to put a wooden stake through their heart." She plunged a stick into the vampire's chest and turned to dust. She then stuck the stake into the vampires on the floor, and like the first, they no longer existed.

"Nice trick though." She said approaching Harry and Hermione. "What are those?" she inquired about the wands that the witch and wizard were holding.

Harry realised that this girl was the same girl he was watching is Psych earlier that day. He was amazed at her strength and speed. He hadn't seen anything like it for a muggle before.

"Hang on, you can't be … you can't be the Slayer, could you?" Hermione asked. The girl looked rather taken aback.

"Um … well yeah. How do you know about us?" She asked, looking scared.

"We were taught about you, in our school." Hermione explained.

"Me?"

"Well, no not you specifically, but Slayers and Watchers. I never thought I'd meet one though. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced.

"Buffy Summers." She greeted.

"And this is Harry." Hermione said. Harry came back own to earth with a bang.

"Yeah, Harry Potter."

"Well, are you going to answer my question," Buffy asked. Harry and Hermione looked confused. "Those things," she pointed to their wands.

They both paused; this is exactly why they moved away, to get away from interrogation about their lives. What could they say to her about them?

"Er…these are our …" Harry began, trying hard to think of something good.

"Oh come on," Buffy interrupted, "I saw you doing some serious magicks with those."

Just then, someone came running up behind Buffy. A redhead girl, one who was also in their class that morning.

"Buffy!" she called. Buffy turned and saw her.

"Willow, what's up?" She asked somewhat concerned.

Willow caught sight of Harry and Hermione, "Umm…there was an angry puppy back there."

"Right, angry puppy." Buffy turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Well I'll see you around."

Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. Please review again…


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning –by NearlyHeadlessNic.

Author's Note: Some one asked how did Hermione and Harry got accepted into UC Sunnydale when there wouldn't be any record of them going to a muggle school. Well, can we just say they wangled their way into it for the sake of the story. Thank you for who ever brought it up. I love that, because I won't end up with plot holes (even though I just have)

Oh, and I'd just like to say that I am from merry old England, so if Buffy speaks wrongly…just tell me and correct me.

Chapter three --- Giles' Secret.

As always, the front door of Giles' apartment was unlocked. Buffy turned the handle and entered the living room with no trouble at all. Giles looked up from the couch and took one more sip of his cup of tea. He stood up to face the Slayer.

"News Buffy?" He asked.

Buffy opened her mouth and then closed it again, obviously pausing and thinking about what she about to say, "Well, not exactly trouble." She said vaguely.

Giles looked curiously at Buffy, "Not trouble, but something else?" He inquired.

"Sort of. Last night I was patrolling the campus and this gang of vamps were closing in on this couple. I went to dust them, but the couple helped me…I guess"

The Watcher was confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"This guy and girl, they had these sticksand did some serious magicks with them. They dusted two of the vamps. Plus when I talked to them, the girl, Hermione, she automatically knew I was the Slayer. The guy, Harry, just stood in awe about it." Buffy explained, "I just thought you ought to know."

Giles' eyes widened when he heard the names Harry and Hermione, he thought for a while. Then got up and moved to one of his weapons trucks, opened it and fiddled within it, evidently looking for something.

"Giles, what are you doing?" Buffy ask intrigued.

"Those sticks you saw them holding and performing magic," He pulled out a long box of out the trunk, closed it and waked back to his desk. Buffy stood beside him, "What did it look like?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know, thin, wooden, shiny."

Giles opened the box and lifted a 15inched willow wand with a unicorn hair core before Buffy.

"Like this?" he asked. Buffy simply nodded. "Right, can you get these two people to come here this afternoon with you. I think we need to talk."

Although confused about Giles' request, Buffy was going to follow it through anyway. She understood that all would be explained later. She walked back to Stevenson Hall and back to her dorm, as she had to get her notepad and books for Psych class, which was in twenty minutes. She collected her bag from her room and locked the door behind her. The guy next-door was coming out too. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, she could only see his back, but she thought he was familiar. He turned to lock his door, as she did and Buffy realised who it was, Harry.

"Hey, I didn't know you were the boy next door." Buffy smiled. Harry turned and laughed.

"I didn't realise you were the girl next door."

Buffy saw the books that Harry held. They were the same ones that Buffy carried in her bag. "Your taking Psych?"

"I'm going to try," Harry answered.

"Yeah, Professor Walsh isn't afraid of the big words." Buffy joked.

"Agreed." Harry said as he lent on the wall casually.

"So is your girlfriend taking Psych too?" She asked.

Harry looked confused, "Girlfriend?"

"I assumed you and Hermione…"

"No, were just best friends," Harry declared, "And, yes she is taking it."

Just then, Hermione walked up the corridor looking for Harry only to find him chatting up a girl. But as Hermione approached closer she realised that it was Buffy, from last night. Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Hey," Hermione greeted the pair. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"No, nothing." Buffy said innocently, "Actually I need to talk to both of you."

"Why?" Harry questioned.

Buffy lowered her voice so it was no more then a whisper, "I talked to Giles, my Watcher about what happened last night. He wants to talk to you two. Don't ask me about what though, but I think it's pretty big."

Hermione was suspicious, but the chance to meet a Watcher, an actual Watcher, was not a chance to miss.

Harry wasn't sure either, would this Giles guy know who he was? Know of the Wizarding World? But then again, he'd met the Slayer last night. Someone he was sure to be a myth or folklore, despite Hermione's constant blabbering that she does actually exist. Harry's was willing to take a chance on the girl

"Sure," Both Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Great, we'll go after Psych." Buffy proposed.

Giles sat at his desk with a pensive look on his face, studying his long wand that his was holding in his hands. So long he had been keeping it all a secret, away from his Slayer and her friends that he had become so close to over the past three years.

When Buffy retold the story of who she met the previous night, Giles hardly believed his ears. Everyone knew of the story of the fall of Lord Voldemort. It may all be a big coincidence, but every thing just seemed to fit – it was too big of a coincidence to be a coincidence.

The names Harry and Hermione weren't to common, were they? Well, Harry might be, but Hermione no. But the fact that they were friends holding wands, much like the one Giles was holding now and carefully caressing the wood, was just too accidental.

The door opened and Buffy walked through with two other young individuals, one a slim girl with long bushy hazelnut hair, the other a man with unruly raven coloured hair and, more noticeably, a thin lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

So he was right, Giles was right in thinking that Buffy met the infamous Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Giles, this is Harry and Hermione," Buffy introduced.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Giles replied, nodding at both.

There was an awkward silence, no words were spoken. Giles kept looking at both Harry and Hermione, his eye not accepting who was in front of him.

"So what's up Giles? Why'd you want me to bring these two here?" Buffy asked her Watcher.

"Oh yes," Giles turned to Harry, "How did you do it?"

Harry looked confused, "Do what?"

"Find all the Horcruxes, my research has only gone so far, showing there's one from to do with each house of Hogwarts. But where were they?" Giles asked eargerly.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about them? Who are you?" Hermione questioned.

"My name is Rupert Giles, I am a wizard, I went to Hogwarts, I -," Giles was cut off abruptly by Buffy.

"You're a wizard! Since when? And why haven't you told me? It's not like I'm important to the world, I'm only The-Chosen-One after all."

Giles inhaled a large breath and turned to Buffy. "I am a wizard, yes Buffy, I have been since I was born and the reason why I didn't tell you was because of the research I was doing for Albus Dumbledore."

"You knew Dumbledore?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, he was my headmaster from my third year onwards at Hogwarts and founder of The Order of the Phoenix, which I was a member from the very beginning." Giles paused, "Now can I ask a question?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Why are you both here in California? Away from your family and friends in England. You have just defeated the most powerful wizard of all time and now your living as muggles and going to a muggle university. Why?"

"Muggles?" Buffy asked the three English folk in the room.

"Non-magical people like yourself." Giles answered, still looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Wait, Will is a witch and she doesn't have one of those stick things." Buffy stated.

"No, Willow is what we," Giles indicated himself, Harry and Hermione, "would call an Earth Witch. She wasn't born with the magic we have, but has learnt to use and invoke magic for her own and others benefit. And also, these are called wands." Giles explained, picking up his own and passing it to Buffy who analysed it cautiously.

"A wand?" she asked incredulously. "Like magicians?"

"No, not magicians" Harry answered, grinning and laughing.

"A wand channels a person's magic," Hermione began, "When you cast a spell, the magic is directed through it." She explained.

Buffy nodded and passed the wand back to Giles.

"Thank you Buffy. Now, back to my question. Why are you here?" Giles directed at Hermione and Harry.

"We got sick of it, sick of the newspapers and magazines hunting us down." Harry said.

"We gave one interview, but they were hungry for more." Hermione added.

"We had to go into hiding eventually." Harry included, almost hating the words he was saying.

"I had an idea that we'd go muggle for a while. Let the world's hyperness die down before we go back. Coming to America seemed a good thing to do. We didn't think we'd find another wizard, let alone the slayer." Hermione finished looking at Buffy.

Buffy was somewhat confused. The English double weren't exactly who she thought they were, Giles knew who they were. And Giles was a wizard. This just didn't make sense.

Author's note: There's chapter number three. Review please, all types welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning – by NearlyHeadlessNic

Chapter four --- Anger, Thoughts and Leaving.

Buffy wondered aimlessly through the paths of UC Sunnydale's campus in the dead of the night, patrolling. Whilst her eyes were shifting from dark corners and behind bushes expecting to find demons or vampires, her mind was elsewhere.

Giles was a wizard? How can that be? She had known him for just over three years and never once did he let it slip that he knew more about the super-natural world then he was letting on. Buffy knew Giles was very knowledgeable in the subject of demons and magicks, she just assumed he was taught all of it when he became a Watcher. But of course, as with all assumptions, she was wrong. He must have learnt it in this school he, Harry and Hermione had been going on about, it was called Hogwarts. But why not tell Buffy? Why keep it a secret?

Buffy looked up at the moon, it was full, beaming down on the earth beautifully. For her, the moon was stunning, but she knew that for some, it caused pain and suffering. She thought of Oz, stuck in the cage. It wasn't his fault he got bitten, but Buffy admires him for doing what he does every month.

Buffy's friends were everything to her. Willow the witch, her best girlfriend and Xander, who recently got back from his 'Seeing all fifty states' trip without actually seeing all fifty states, and then there was Oz, the werewolf and excellent guitarist.

Buffy thought of Giles once more. Her Watcher was the closest thing to a father she got. God knows Hank Summers didn't fill that role very well.

She decided not to see Giles for a couple of days. To punish him for the secret keeping. He needed to suffer. Buffy was only going to go to Giles if she needed help with slaying. _Only_ if she needed help.

The bushes rustled and Buffy peered over them, only to see three guys dressed in camouflage at a distance. They were carrying some serious weaponry and squatting as if on edge, awaiting orders.

Buffy didn't know who these guys were and she knew that the only person who might have a clue was the person she was avoiding.

Damn.

--

Harry was sitting at his desk, actually doing his homework assignment. He felt immensely proud that he was doing it without Hermione's help but with the pride there was another feeling, regret.

Somehow, Harry regretted coming to Sunnydale. It was a temporary solution to move away, become a muggle and to not be in contact with another witch or wizard. But two days from coming here, they were noticed. Harry can't lie, he feared being noticed, but at least Rupert Giles said he wouldn't tell anyone, but how much can Harry trust this man?

From their talk, Harry and Hermione found out that Giles was a wizard on the light side, a member of The Order of the Phoenix, and did research for Dumbledore. Then he had to move to California because a Slayer had been called to the Californian Hellmouth, but had been doing the research from there, though not as intensely as he was when he lived in England.

Harry relaxed back in his chair, his mind too full of thoughts to work. He decided he will ask Hermione to copy the assignment, he knew she would sign and roll her eyes but she won't refuse. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and a burly man walked through. Harry recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Harry Potter right?" the guy asked. He was tall and broad in the shoulders, he had mousy brown hair and brown eyes and smiled kindly at Harry.

"Yeah, that's me." Harry replied, although slightly cautious. Some random guy just walked into his room asking if he was Harry Potter. What if this guy knew who he actually was? Two people figuring it out in two days would not be good.

"Hi, I'm Riley, Riley Finn," he greeted offering his hand, which Harry shook. "I'm a TA, with Professor Walsh. I have seen you in class."

Relief erupted in Harry's stomach; he relaxed once more and smiled briefly at Riley. Harry offered Riley to sit down on his bed and Riley did so.

"I have a proposition for you," Riley began and Harry looked curiously at the man, "No, nothing dodgy I assure you. Myself and Professor Walsh have seen you and have decided that you could be a new recruit."

"A recruit for what?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

Riley glanced at the door with a worried look on his face. "Can you promise me that what I am about to tell you goes no where outside this room?" Harry nodded in response, interested about what Riley was about to say, "The Initiative is a top secret government organization to fight the Hostile Sub-Terrestrials that roam the night. We fight and capturemonsters, demons, vampires and other super-natural beings,and the scientists of the organization experiments and practically neuter them. We want you to become one of us. You will train for six months and then live above the Initiative in my house on campus."

Harry was surprised, he had heard of the Slayer, then met her and hardly believed it, but this group called The Initiative ...he hadn't and yet they still fought the things that the Slayer did. In a way, they sounded like the Order but in another way, they were different. Harry sat in silence, thinking. Riley was eagerly waiting an answer and was disturbed by the quiet.

"Wecan see your potential and would like to recruit you. I know it seems absurd to think that there hostile creatures which are on theearth andI can assure you, humans are not the only race on earth." He continued.

"Thank you – but no." Harry answered, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you just told me. But no thanks." He added bluntly.

Riley looked rather taken aback, "Well ok, but if you change your mind." Riley got up and walked to the door, "You do realise that you'll get all the girls if you join," He said as a last resort.

Harry laughed, "I don't think I need help in that department," He said cockily and Riley smiled and left.

Well, it turns out Sunnydale has a good and dark side too.

--

Hermione was sitting down on a couch in The Basement, a coffee place where it was comfortable and homely for students to relax in. She had her feet hiked up underneath her and in one hand she held her large cup of coffee and her book in the other. This was her sanctuary, a place where she could unwind and take it easy. She had completed her Psychology assignment earlier and decided to take the night off.

Hermione read for a while, not noticing how long she sat there. People came and went, sitting at tables, drinking cappuccinos and lattes and talking quietly. She was engrossed in the fictional story about Heathcliff and Cathy, and only looking up when a chapter had finished to see how the people around her had changed.

On one of these occasions where she glanced up, someone was looking back. He smiled nicely and went back to his work that he had set out on the table. Hermione smiled and went back to her book, but couldn't help but wonder about him. Why was he looking at her?

Hermione glanced up again, and he was staring at her. Hermione smiled and he winked at her. He seemed a nice enough guy with his blue eyes and his shiny black hair. Hermione went back to Wuthering Heights, finding about Cathy's acceptance of proposal from Edgar Linton.

Hermione felt something, the air around had moved and a shadow came across her. She looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hi," the guy greeted. It was the same guy who was looking at her.

"Er … hi," Hermione replied, slightly cautious.

He sat down beside her and read the front cover of the book she was holding.

"Wuthering Heights, a classic." He stated, smiling at Hermione.

"I know, I must of read it about ten times." Hermione said.

"Your English?" He asked.

"I am, born and bred in Oxford," She replied.

"Oh - so why are you here?" He asked, making conversation. Hermione looked peculiarly at him, "In America I mean. There are tons of great colleges in England, why did you come to UC Sunnydale of all places?"

"Oh, well my friend, Harry and I needed to get away from England. We're sort of well known there for not too good reasons. It really doesn't matter." Hermioneexplained awkwardly.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" The mysterious guy asked jokingly and laughed. Hermione forcibly laughed with him.

"No, nothing like that."

"What's your name?" He inquired andsmiled flirtatiously.

"It's Hermione, Hermione Granger."

He put his hand on Hermione's and stroked it.

"That's a pretty name, from Shakespeare I think,"

Hermione was impressed, not many people knew where her name came from, "So what's yours?"

"I'm Parker."

--

Buffy breathed before she opened the door, making sure she was in slayer mode. She was just here to talk business, nothing else. She turned the doorknob and walked in. The apartment was eerily empty.

"Giles?" She called.

No answer.

"Giles?" She repeated, this time a bit worried.

Again, no answer.

She approached his desk, which had an envelope with her name on. She picked it up cautiously and opened it. Inside was a folded note, as well as a key. Interested by the key and Giles' disappearance, she read the note.

Dear Buffy,

The appearance of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger has led me back to

my home country of England. I won't be long, but I have given you the

key of my home. This is for you and the Scooby gang to look up any

unknown demons or rituals that you may come across during slaying while

I'm gone.

I realise you might be angry with me for not telling you I am a wizard. But

all will be explained when I get back.

Giles.

Giles had gone to England, and hasn't said how long for. However much Buffy was angry with her Watcher, she still needed him to be there for her.

--

Harry was lying on his bed, thinking. He missed England, he wanted to head back and see the people he cared for again. He wanted to visit Ron's grave again, he hadn't since his funeral, it was too hard and then he and Hermione went into hiding, and he wasn't able too.

He wanted to visit Remus, the last Marauder, one of his Dad's best friends and Harry's mentor. But looking out the window, he couldn't just apparate to his house. The moon was full tonight.

Harry's thoughts wondered to Ginny, his very close friend who he didn't even get to say goodbye to when he left. Ginny was his first love and only love so far. Harry looked at his watch; it was nearing eleven o'clock, meaning that it was nearing five in the morning over there. Harry thought that if waited around two hours, Ginny would be awake and he could go and visit her.

Harry could apparate, and be there in a second. Talk to Ginny about his new life, he could tell Ginny, he trusted Ginny with his life.

After seeing Ginny, he could go to Ron's grave to see him, and tell him about his best friends' new lives, together in California and meeting the slayer, who happened to be very hot. Next he could see Remus, it would be light then, the transformation would be complete and Remus would be at his home, recovering.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

--

Note: As you know, I am including The Initiative in this story, because I think it is an excellent plot. But it won't be playing a major role as it did in season four of Buffy.

Oh and I don't own Wuthering Heights - which was the book Hermione was reading.

So, review please…all reviews welcome…


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning- by NearlyHeadlessNic

Chapter five --- The Old and New Friends.

Giles woke up to unfamiliar surroundings, the sunlight shone through the window of room eleven of The Leaky Cauldron like an early wake up call, though Giles did not order one but was thankful, he had a lot to do in a short space of time.

He slid very ungracefully out of the bed and stumbled into the shower. Only after showering and shaving would Giles awake properly, and a cup of coffee just gives him the edge that he needed doing the job that he does. So he went downstairs for his breakfast before he set out to visit some old friends. Tom, the toothless landlord, kindly offered a table and the _Daily Prophet_ down in the breakfast room whilst a hovering coffee pot poured a cup of hot, black coffee for Giles.

"A full English Breakfast, Mr. Giles?"

"Oh yes, thank you Tom. I haven't had a proper one in years." Giles smiled and Tom went out into the kitchen.

The Wizarding Wireless was playing the Weird Sisters' new track in the background as Giles sipped his coffee reading the news with full interest. There was an article about Gringotts finally getting back into the full swing after a while. The fall of Lord Voldemort affected not only people's lives, but companies and businesses too. Since the death of many people meant a lot of vaults needed to be closed and many wills were needed by grieving families, the goblins became overloaded with work that they hardly coped.

An owl fluttered into the room, circling and surveying the many wizards and witches sitting eating breakfast before swooping suddenly onto the table were Giles was situated. Giles lifted his head up and examined the small tawny owl that perched proudly with his leg stuck out cutely revealing a scroll attached. He recognized the owl at once, he had seen it many times before, and it belonged to his good friend, Remus Lupin.

Giles smiled inwardly, aware that it would have been difficult for Remus to reply so quickly having it been full moon last night. Giles petted the owl appreciatively and took the scroll.

_Dear Ripper,_

_It's good to hear that you are once again in England, and yes I would like to meet up. How about a cup of English tea (I realise you must have missed it being in California for so long) and a chat around one o'clock today? _

_-Remus. _

---

Harry apparated to The Burrow without trouble at all, he smiled to himself at the sight of the place he had thought of his second home. He pulled up the hood of his traveling cloak and moved round past the chicken coop and into the back yard where he played many games of mini Quidditch during his Hogwarts years. Looking up, Harry saw Ginny's window, she was so close and yet so far away at the same time. Harry glanced at the ground and saw a smooth pebble at his feet, which he picked up and threw at the window. It bounced off and fell back down the ground as the curtains flashed in the window. Harry grinned and saw a mass of flaming red hair around a pale oval face glancing at him through the pane. She was gone for a few seconds and then a light was switched on and the same face appeared at the window. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight of the boy below and Ginny was gone again. Within a moment she was coming out the back door with a gray dressing gown wrapped round her and bright red slippers on her feet.

"Harry!" She greeted and enveloped him into a bracing hug.

"Hey Ginny," He replied returning the embrace. Harry felt a rush of memories overthrow him as Ginny's red hair was smothered in his face. It had been too long since their last encounter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as they let go of one another, "Weren't you meant to be in hiding? It was all very vague whatLupin told us."

"I came to see you again, to visit." Harry said, smiling, "Look, I don't want to sound rude, but do you mind going somewhere else. I don't want your Mum seeing me, not many people can know where I have been."

Ginny nodded, "Ok, just give me a few seconds to get dressed and I'll be down,"

She rushed quickly back into the house and Harry felt immensely relieved that Ginny didn't slap him or anything for disappearing suddenly. Harry did ask Remus to loosely tell a couple of people that they were going into hiding, and not even Remus knew that Harry and Hermione had gone all the way to California. What they did was very secret, very secret indeed.

Ginny appeared again at Harry's side, dressed in jeans and white top with cobalt blue robes over the top.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked immediately.

"I would like to see Ron, if that's ok with you," Harry said with a sideways glance as they walked down the dusty road leading away from The Burrow.

Ginny paused in thought, then spoke, "Of course, that's fine. I'd be meaning to visit him soon anyway."

Together, Harry and Ginny proceeded to the graveyard in Ottery St. Catchpole, which took about ten minutes to walk. They walked in silence, but not awkward silence, it was comfortable. Their friendship was so valuable and unique that they could understand each other perfectly.

The sun shone brightly through the white clouds down on the graveyard as Harry and Ginny walked down the path. She had memorized this walk having done it so often, Ron was Ginny's closest brother and she missed him dearly. She rarely saw any of her other brothers now, Charlie went back to Romania after the warand Bill moved to France with Fleur. Percy was always at the Ministry and the strained relationship between him and her mother was more strained then ever, Fred and George were busy at their shop (business was booming as usual) and so it was just Ginny and her Mum, who was still mourning Ron and her husband'sdeath.

Harry stopped in front of the grave, his eyes watering as he read

_**Ronald Arthur Weasley**_

_**A loving son, friend and brother**_

**_6th March 1980 – 25th June 1998_**

Ginny let out a muffled sob and hugged Harry as Harry just stared at his best friend's name stroking Ginny's hair absentmindedly. It was too unbelievable that he was dead, Harry was so used to him being his right hand man, and that was what he was right until his death. Ron died honorably, in Hermione's arms as Harry knelt at his side. Ron's death was one of the factors that led Harry to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

Ginny let go of Harry as Harry dropped to his knees and traced the word 'friend' with his finger, tears trickling down his cheek involuntarily. Although he wouldn't show it, Harry missed Ron; his best friend was not there to make jokes with about Hermione's thirst for knowledge, or to talk about girls with. It hit him hard.

After about half an hour, many more witches and wizards walked into the graveyard, obviously visiting other graves and it was time for Harry and Ginny to leave, trying to keep Harry out the way of being noticed by anyone. They walked swiftly out of the little village and went back towards The Burrow. Harry yawned.

"Why are you tired?" Ginny asked curiously, "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Well no, not really," Harry said quickly, trying to cover it up.

"Where are you staying anyway?" Ginny asked.

Harry paused, should he tell her? "Umm … nowhere in particular,"

Ginny obviously wasn't satisfied with the answer and put one hand on her hip and gave Harry such a Mrs. Weasley-ish glare that Harry recoiled slightly.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Harry said and Ginny smiled, "Hermione and I, at the moment, are attending a muggle university," Harry paused, "In California," he finished.

"California!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, "Kind of"

---

Hermione awoke to find that she didn't recognize the blinds in which the morning sun was shining so brightly through. She didn't recognize the room at all infact, it smelt like a teenage boy's room where moldy food and underwear skewed all over the floor. She felt odd being in a bed, one that she definitely wasn't used to. She wondered where she was, and then she felt movement beside her. It dawned on her.

Parker. The Basement. His room.

Parker turned over and reached across putting his arm around Hermione, still asleep.

Hermione's eyes widened, how could she let this happen? Sleeping with someone a week into the new term, not to mention only a couple of months after Ron's death. She was vulnerable. Parker knew the spots to press softly and he did so, leading Hermione on.

Hermione felt disgusted with herself, to be pushed down to that level, to let her be pushed down to that level. She slipped unnoticed by Parker out of his bed and hurriedly put on her jeans and top which were on the floor and with one last glance at Parker, the slob spread out ungentlemanly across his bed, Hermione left.

She walked down the wide concrete paths swiftly to get to Stevenson Hall, trying hard to keep tears from gushing out. She had betrayed Ron in the worst possible way, by sleeping with someone else.

Even though their relationship was a short one, abruptly ended by Voldemort thirst to kill, it was the best feeling to be with him. After six and a half years of knowing Ron, Hermione realized the feelings she had for him and decided to do something about it. Her feeling for Ron was different from the feeling she had for Harry, which was far friendlier. Their relationship was nice and comfortable as well as being passionate and loving at the same time. Harry said once that they were made for each other, and they believed it all the way.

Hermione reached Stevenson Hall and walked automatically up to the second floor, where her and Harry's dorms were. She wanted to talk to Harry and so went straight to his door and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again, thinking he was still asleep. There was no answer again; Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Harry?" Hermione called, a tear trickling down her cheek. "Are you in there?" She waited for an answer but there was none, "Obviously not," Hermione muttered to herself and turned away. She began to walk, head down, when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Hermione mumbled, not looking up and started to walk towards her own dorm.

"Hermione?" the person asked.

Hermione looked up and a blonde girl was looking back, not just any blonde girl, it was Buffy.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly. Hermione couldn't answer, it was too hard, and so she simply shook her head. Buffy smiled kindly and put her arm around Hermione. "Come on," Buffy led Hermione into her room and sat her down on the bed. There was another girl in the room, red haired and a sympathetic smile, sitting at the desk.

"This is Willow," Buffy introduced, "Willow Hermione, Hermione Willow."

"Hey," Willow greeted.

"Will, make a pot of coffee." Buffy asked as she sat down and placed her arm around Hermione in comfort.

"Sure," Willow moved over to the worktop and started fiddling with the kettle.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Buffy asked softly.

Hermione let out a muffled sob and began to tell what happened between her and Parker, and mentioned Ron, she felt guilty because of it. Buffy was understanding and considerate towards Hermione, and Willow made some great coffee.

"Don't worry Hermione, I can sort out this Parker guy." Buffy said.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.

"Buffy, I have to go and meet Oz, you know, after full moon and everything." Willow said and left. Hermione ears perked up at the words 'full moon'.

"Ok," Buffy said and Willow left.

Hermione took another sip of her coffee, and then asked, "Do you know about werewolves?"

Buffy looked rather taken aback, but then her features softened, "Will wasn't as inconspicuous as she hoped was she?"

Hermione smiled, "No, not really- so this Oz is a werewolf?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Willow that you know, Oz is a good guy and she doesn't want anyone to think less of him," said Buffy.

"Course, I understand," Hermione agreed, taking another sip of coffee.

"So how'd you know about them?" Buffy asked, intrigued by the whole Witch thing.

"One of my teachers was one of them," Hermione answered.

Buffy burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

Hermione joined in with the laughter, "Afraid so,"

"Well the only thing I could compete with that is the fact that the old mayor of Sunnydale was a huge snake," Buffy said as if was common news.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, laughing with eyes wide.

---

Giles walked up the uneven paving stones that led up to the front door of his old friends house. It had been so long since he had seen him, about eight years Giles counted, too long he thought.

Giles was a member of The Order of the Phoenix since he was twenty-two, the first time it started. Albus Dumbledore inducted him along with the man he was going to see now, also along with a few others, including the Potters, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It was after the fall of Lord Voldemort the first time, after the night of the Potter's death when Dumbledore told him a special mission for him. Along with Giles' Watcher training, he was assigned to research the reason why Voldemort was still out there somewhere, to research the Horcruxes.

Because of this research,Giles was told to go into hiding, he was protected by the Order so if Voldemort found out about the research he was doing then it was a certainty that he would be the next target, and Dumbledore didn't want that.

Giles knocked on the door and took a step back. The door opened to reveal a fatigued face.

"Ripper," Remus Lupin greeted, "It really is good to see you,"

"You too Remus," Giles said and stepped into the house, "Though, to be honest your looking older then me,"

"Yes, well, lycanthropy does take its toll, to the kitchen?" Remus motioned towards another door and they both went through. "Tea?" Remus offered.

"Please, I'm afraid America just doesn't make it the same,"

Remus laughed, "Of course, of course."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Remus, but I do have a few things to ask." Said Giles.

Remus looked curiously at Giles, but then busied on making a pot of tea with swishes of his wand, "Go ahead."

"The thing is that my Slayer, Buffy, has begun university and has met a witch and wizard."

"In a muggle university?"

"Quite, and they go by the names Harry and Hermione."

Remus dropped the teabags, making them spew randomly on the floor. His jaw was dangling and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Something I said?" Giles asked innocently.

It took a while for Remus to find his voice, which had unfortunately, fell with the teabags.

"Oh bugger."

---

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed before. Please review again.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning – by NearlyHeadlessNic

Chapter Six --- Connections to the past.

Hermione ended up spending the whole day with Buffy, enjoying the down-to-earth female company after seven years of Harry and Ron's 'guy' talk. Buffy made Hermione feel liked and safe, unlike what she felt at Hogwarts with the constant threat of either death or uncertainty.

"So where was Harry?" Buffy asked as they walked in the late summer sun around campus, drinking their lattes.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know,"

"That's a bit strange for friends as close knit as you two," Buffy remarked and Hermione looked at her, unsure what she meant. "Well, you two are really close, probably have known each other for a good couple of years-,"

"Seven actually," Hermione put in quickly

"Exactly," Buffy empathized, "I haven't even known Will and Xander for that long yet know that Xander is currently in his basement and Willow is at Wicker Group."

They walked a bit in silence, sipping their cardboard cups of milky coffee and enjoying the sun while it lasted in early September and treasuring their newfound friendship.

"I actually have no idea where Harry is though." Hermione said in wonderment.

"No idea at all?" Buffy asked, "You've known him for seven years and have no idea?"

Hermione just shook her head. It was true, Hermione had no idea as to where Harry was. It made it seem as if their friendship was being wasted away, as if they were drifting apart, and that was something Hermione did not want to consider.

---

Harry apparated to the countryside after leaving a well informed but hushed Ginny about his and Hermione's whereabouts uncomfortably. Harry, after failing four times, managed to scrape a pass on his apparition test, and still didn't like the lurching feeling in his abdomen as it was wrenched uneasily to another spot in the country. Harry looked up and saw the familiar uneven paving leading up to the small thatched cottage which he had gotten to know over his seventh year at Hogwarts so well. The memories still fresh in his mind as if they happened yesterday. Smiling, Harry reminisced one particular one that made him laugh so hard he pulled a stomach muscle at the time. It consisted of Hermione and Ron having an argument about Nifflers being compared to pumpkin juice.

Harry lifted his hood of his traveling cloak off his head and began to walk up the cracked stones. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door three times, distinctively.

From inside the house, Remus and Giles were having tea in the kitchen talking about a subject most peculiar, a witch and wizard hiding their magic to go to a muggle university, when the knock sounded through the hallway. Remus looked curiously at Giles, who gave the same look back. He got up and walked through to the hallway, when three distinctive knocks sounded once more.

Remus knew that knock. He had heard it so many times before but it couldn't be, could it? Remus reached out and turned the doorknob slowly, revealing a young man with unruly black hair and Remus' eyes widened with shock.

"Remus!" Harry greeted cheerfully and grinned.

"Ha-Harry?"

"Can I come in? I don't really want to be seen." Harry said quickly, stepping into the hallway.

"Err…" Remus began, "I have a friend here," He said as Harry passed him and walked into the kitchen.

"Tonks?" He asked, but stopped in the doorway looking into the kitchen, "Oh,"

Remus walked up quickly behind Harry, "Harry this is-,"

"I know," He said, cutting Remus off, "Giles, right?"

Giles nodded in response and Harry whirled round to face Remus, "Well I just called to have a chat, catch up and that. Tell you that me and Hermione are all right, but I guess you already know where I am."

Remus nodded, "Yes Harry I do. California, I have to say I admire your choice, very classy." He added.

Harry smiled, "Thanks. So how do you him?" He asked, turning round to look at the both Remus and Giles.

"If I could explain?" Giles said for the first time since Harry's arrival and taking over the conversation, "I told you that I went to Hogwarts, well I went to Hogwarts when the infamous Marauders and that's how I know Remus or Moony as they liked to call him back in the days, though we never knew why." Giles finished, laughing.

Remus joined in with a chuckle. "Yes those were the good old days." He said, mostly to himself.

Harry eyed him curiously and then turned back to Giles, "You knew the Marauders? Meaning you knew my-,"

"Dad?" Giles cut across, then slowly nodded, "Yes, I knew James, gave him and Sirius detentions every now and then for their hellish pranks."

"So you were in the same year?" Harry asked.

Remus answered this time, "No Harry, Ripper was in third year when me, your dad and Sirius began Hogwarts, and he was Head Boy when I was a prefect." He explained.

"Ripper…?"

"Old school nickname," Giles said and rolled his eyes as he took another sip of tea, "Marauders fault actually," He blamed, looking at Remus.

"Don't start blaming me!" Remus exclaimed, pointing at his chest, "You're the one who wanted to rip up The Marauder's Map!" He laughed.

Harry smiled as his eyes widened, "What? How could you?" He asked Giles, giving him an incredulous look.

"I didn't know it was a map!" Giles protested defending himself, "It was an old bit of parchment to me, and considering how you lot were hiding it, it not exactly inconspic-," He paused, looking at the faces of both Remus and Harry, then coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to win he gave up on his argument.

"I don't mean to be unwelcome Harry," Remus began in a calm yet serious tone which he acquired whilst being a Professor at Hogwarts, "but why are you here?"

Harry thought, why was he here? He just came, on the spur of the moment and blown his hiding of being in California. He looked up at Remus, his old mentor and one of his Dad's best friends, and he was looking curiously at Harry, his amber eyes narrowed. Harry turned to Giles, a man he barely knew yet somehow trusted because if his Dad knew an trusted him, then Harry would too. He was also a Watcher, Buffy's Watcher and did research for Dumbledore, which just added to his reasons to hold confidence in this man, was looking enquiringly at him too. To answer Remus' question, Harry simply couldn't, for he did not know the answer.

"I-I don't know exactly."

Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder, "Thought so,"

---

Maggie Walsh was not all that she seemed. For many people of Sunnydale California, she was the harsh stern psychology professor in UC Sunnydale, but known to a select few she was one of the heads of the initiative, a secret government run operation to eliminate creatures that were not of the mortal world, hostel sub-terrestrials in fact.

Maggie was not happy as she sat down at her desk, a cup of coffee in her hand and a stack of her first years essay papers under her arm. They landed on the table thump as Maggie slumped into her comfortable chair and rubbed her eyes, it had been a long first week of the semester. There had been five captures of HSTs in three nights, too much work analyzing their behavior for records to do, with the addition of looking after the recruits.

She took a long sip of coffee and pulled the first paper from the top of the pile, her red pen in hand. The name read Hermione Granger and like always, Maggie tried to picture a face with the name. Of course, Hermione, the British girl who sits at the back and always sticks her hand up to answer questions. Maggie smiled inwardly as she began to read; at least her mood was lightening up.

Several hours past and a couple of more coffees were drunk and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called, sitting up in her chair as the door opened to reveal one of her recruits, "Ah – Riley, I was wondering when you would come to report to me."

Riley smiled, "Yes, well here I am."

There was silence as Riley sat down on one of the chairs opposite the desk. Maggie relaxed a bit, though her insides were aching with anticipation, eagerly awaiting the report on Riley's last task.

"So?"

"Yes, well, he said no." Riley put bluntly, slightly ashamed.

"No?" Maggie asked, "Tell me Riley, did you try and persuade him?"

Riley paused and his cheeks heightened in colour, "No."

"Well, I think you should try again," Maggie commanded, "Persuade him."

Her eyes glared and her voice was stern, Riley retreated in slight fear of his boss.

"Yes, mam." Riley said and left, closing the door behind him.

Maggie sighed and got back to her marking. Her current mood was down again as she picked up her red pen and read the name on the paper. Harry Potter, the very same Harry Potter she wanted to persuade to recruit into the initiative. From seeing him in class, Maggie noticed that he was quite tall and burly looking, he also had a bit of muscle and with the right training, Maggie considered him a potentially great recruit.

---

Hermione and Buffy were sitting in room 214 of Stevenson Hall, in other words, Buffy's dorm. Drinking a can of diet coke they were chatted about their lives, Buffy seemed particularly interested in the magical world, and Hermione was welcome to quench that need.

"You mean there's a stone which makes anything gold?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, the Philosophers stone, it also produces the elixir of life, which basically makes you live forever." Hermione answered, sipping her coke, "Harry fought for it from this bad guy in our first year."

"Living forever, that's a nice guarantee." Buffy remarked, "After all, being 'the Chosen one' means I only live on average till I'm twenty five."

"You don't know -," Hermione started but there was a sounding crack that echoed through the wall.

---

After a chat with Remus, Harry left England and apparated rather uncomfortably straight back to his room and only had enough time to throw his traveling cloak off onto his bed before a knock sounded at the door.

With a quick look in the mirror to flatten his unflattable hair he rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a stern face that could beat McGonagall's. It was Hermione, obviously angered.

"And where were you this morning?"

"Out." Harry answered, walking back into his room, leaving the door open for Hermione to walk through. She took the silent offer and slammed the door behind her.

"Out?" she questioned. "What does that mean?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed, "It just means out, Hermione, out."

Hermione frowned, "Harry," she began in a calmer voice, "we are in hiding and already have been found out. So I need to know where you have been." She said reasonably as she sat down next to Harry on his bed.

"I guess your right," Harry said, "I went back."

"Back?" Hermione inquired, dreading what the answer was.

"Back to England, I saw Ginny and Remus," Harry revealed, "and Ron."

Hermione sat there in disbelief. Harry went to visit Ron without her. Seems he really was the 'good' friend Hermione thought he was and their friendship was, actually, drifting.

A/N: Thanks for all reviews. Sorry this one was such a long time. Please review again!


	7. Chapter 7

A New Beginning – by Nearly Headless Nic

Author's Note: Sorry about it being so long, other things just got on top of me! I am so sorry! I wish I could give each and everyone of my reviewers a bag of cookies of your choice for being such a retard and not getting round to another chapter. Anyway, I hope this one is up to scratch.

Chapter Seven --- Being Apart.

Harry and Hermione avoided each other for the next few weeks. They rarely spoke or acknowledged one another's presence in class or at parties. It was truly a sad sight to see. Of course, they missed each other, their relationship is too strong to break, but they both had silently agreed that they should live on Ron's stubbornness.

Hermione seemed to spend most of her time with Buffy and her friends, Willow, Xander and Oz. Hermione found out that they regularly go to The Bronze to chill out and relax, to get away from slaying and work. Hermione enjoyed their company, but not a day went passed without her thinking of the times when she relaxed with Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room or The Three Broomsticks.

Harry walked about campus a loner. He never easily made new friends – especially when he couldn't be himself and had to put on a muggle front. He went to his classes, did his research and completed his essays and usually lay in his bed thinking about how much he missed his best friends at his side. During Hogwarts it was easier if you fell out with one of them, you could still talk to the other one. But now, it seems it was just him. Alone.

One night, Harry was staring at a book, occasionally flipping the page but not actually reading or taking any information in. His mind was somewhere else. Back in England to be precise.

Harry didn't actually agree to move in the first place, it was all Hermione's childhood dream, to go university and study something logical and get a well-paid job in the States. Hermione practically begged Harry to go, talking about all the pros of California. He gave up in the end and went for it.

He guessed it was easier for Hermione, her parents were quite happy to let her go to a muggle school and become some type of doctor with a PHD, plus Ron, the only wizard who she thought was worth staying in England for, was dead.

It was hard for Harry because not only was Ginny in England, but Remus was too. He had to leave behind his love and his mentor to pursue Hermione's muggle dream with her. Harry felt his heart wrench when he thought about Ginny, not seeing her flaming hair or smelling her flowery scent everyday killed him inside.

Fed up of sitting in his room he made his way out, grabbing his jacket and wand as he went. He trudged down the stairs and walked around the campus, not making any eye contact with anyone as he went. He walked for what seemed hours, staying at his feet, passing groups of friends laughing, couples strolling, guys joking and girls strutting. He kept himself to himself, his mind still on Hermione.

How could she think he was being selfish for seeing Ron? He was his best friend after all, and he did risk his life to save Harry's. Harry had to go back to England, he had his family there (not the Dursley's of course) and he couldn't just cut out family like that.

Harry walking along one of the main paths near the entrance of the campus and heard laughing. One very familiar laugh. He looked up and there she was, Hermione, with Buffy and her friends coming back from somewhere, obviously someone fun. Se had a huge smile on her face.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He stared as she walked past on the adjacent path to the one he was on. Hermione head turned and her eyes met Harry's. She walked on but did not lose the eye contact. She made a small smile and then turned and carried on, her face no longer smiling.

Harry sighed, looked at his watch. Noticing how late it was, he turned and walked slowly back to Stevenson Hall, hoping not to see Hermione there.

-----

About an hour earlier, Hermione was spending sometime with her new found friends. They were at The Bronze and Oz's band was playing. Hermione was sitting on a high stool at a table with a cup of diet coke in her hands, whilst Willow, Buffy and Xander were all dancing on the dance floor, lost in the music. Hermione quietly tapped her fingers along side her plastic cup along with the music, watching her friends.

Her thoughts were somewhere else, mostly on Harry. How could he be such a jerk? Doesn't he realise that they were in this together? He went back. He revealed their hiding place, their sanctuary. It was hard to move for her, away from Ron. Didn't he realise that?

When back in England, Hermione visited Ron every morning, at the same time. It helped her grievance; she had the happiest times with Ron. They went to their graduation ball together, and were voted best couple. It was such a shame that Lord Voldemort came that night. That night was the night that Ron died. That night was the night that Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort.

Her eyes stung as tears unwillingly proceeded through, she closed her eyes too stop it, but only more water came. Thinking of Ron was way too much for tonight, so she wiped her eyes with her fingers and then the back of her hand.

Hermione looked up and saw that Buffy was beckoning her over to dance along with them. They hadn't noticed her little break down, and so Hermione smiled through her invisible tears and downed the last of her diet coke. She hopped off the stool and walked her way over to them.

Willow was having a good time, Hermione noticed as she approached them, dancing with Xander. Buffy took her hand and she started to sway her hips, Hermione imitated her, not knowing really what to do. There wasn't any club in Hogsmeade, she hadn't really danced in a crowd before. Hermione started to feel the music and raised both arms above her head. Her worries seemed to melt away as she swayed more and more.

Around half an hour later, they all came off the dance floor as Oz's band finished their set and decided to walk back to their respective dorms. Xander, not being a member of UC Sunnydale, walked back to his basement below his parent's house, leaving Buffy, Willow, Oz and Hermione heading back to campus.

Hermione hadn't forgot about her problems with Harry, but it was nice to have something to laugh about, to take her mind off it for a few short hours. But just as soon as she was laughing for the first time in what seemed forever, she saw him.

He was just standing, staring. Their eyes met and a thousand thoughts crossed her mind as they just looked. It seemed so far off that she was walking along with Buffy, Willow and Oz, she could still hear their laughter, but it was muffled and distant.

For one moment, Hermione thought it was all ok. For one moment, Hermione thought she had her friend back. But, her head decided to remind her that he betrayed her and gone back to England without her consultation.

Hermione sighed and ripped the eye contact between them and carried on walking.

----

Harry walked back to his room disappointed. He kept in head down and his hands in his pockets. He could hear people walk by him, but he didn't bother to look up to see their faces. His thoughts were once again on Hermione. Their friendship has been hit badly and was now torn in two, and Harry hoped it wouldn't become driftwood, floating lifelessly across ebbing waters.

Harry then accidentally bumped into someone. He muttered an apology and moved on.

"Harry?" the person said.

Harry spun and looked up. A beautiful blonde face looked back.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered sullenly and moved on, walking away.

"Well, wait up!" Buffy called after him. She jogged up to his side. "Do you want to talk?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to talk, and walked a bit faster.

Buffy's legs paced quicker as she was keeping up with Harry. "Well, not talk then. How about patrolling with me?"

Harry again shook her head and carried on walking fast.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, spinning him round to face her. "Look, I'm a good listener, so either you come with me and rant all your troubles, or you go back to your dorm and bottle them all up until you explode. What's it to be?"

Harry didn't know what it was about Buffy, her dominance for such a petite person, her slayer instinct or her breath taking beauty, but somehow he felt as if she was on his level and understood him.

They began to patrol, as Buffy called it, which Harry soon learnt was looking out for vampires, demons, anything super natural wondering about Sunnydale in the night. Harry soon started to talk, about his feelings about this break up with Hermione He told her about Ron, his best mate in the world, about Ginny, his first love, and about Sirius and his parents. He practically told her his life history.

And Buffy listened.

----

Hermione was in her dorm, and so was Willow. As soon as Willow learnt that Hermione was a witch, and as soon as Hermione found out that Willow was an Earth Witch, they began to practise their gift together. Well, not practise, more showing off.

Hermione showed Willow how to levitate objects with Wingardium Leviosa and made books zoom across the room with the summoning charm.

"Wow," Willow commented as _Advanced Potion Making _slowly floated down into her lap. "That's amazing."

Hermione just grinned and placed her wand beside her, "It's nothing really, I was taught that at Hogwarts."

"I wish I went to a Wizarding School. I am so jealous," She said, opening the text book and flicking through the pages.

"I so jealous of you!" Hermione protested, "You are able to invoke the earth's natural magic! I could never do that."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I bet you could if you tried. Anyway, all I can do is float a pencil."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then came to an idea. "Well show me what you can do and then maybe we could help each other out."

Willow smiled and nodded, and then quickly prepared a circle of lit candles and sat cross-legged in the middle. She began an incantation whilst Hermione sat and watched. She had never actually seen anything like it before. Willow had such control over the magic, she looked powerful. Hermione felt admiration towards her. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Authors Note: How's that? Review wanted and all are welcome. Also, I am looking for a beta, so any offers; please send a message to me. Thanks.


End file.
